The Age of Steven
by ImperialStar
Summary: Destiny goes around a lot, and sometimes the most unlikely paths tend to cross in the most unimaginable or crazy ways, now let's see how Steven's destiny and the Universe changes when the knowledge of the sky drops on the earth, at the hands of Pink , something that changes everything.


Prologue: When Destiny All Change.

Pink was exploring the earth, disguised as a Rose Quartz, an idea that her Pearl had to avoid getting into trouble with her Diamond companions, problems having come down to her Colony, Pearl which was diligently by her side in this exploration.

This was something that he wanted to do since he was assigned this is his first own Colony, during his exploration he could discover that this planet, and its particular inhabitants, were full of unique wonders and beauties, especially humans which, even in their Primitive stage, even with their mistakes and ignorance of the true nature of the cosmos, were filled with creativity, imagination and occurrence that I had never seen, either in homeworld or some other world.

But Pink also discovered that his mission here, that completing this colony, would mean the complete destruction of all life, of all living beings on earth, the entire planet would remain as an empty shell and devoid of all the beauties that came so much Pink to love, the idea of creating this colony was the most exciting and fascinating, a dream come true, it was the opportunity to create life, but quickly discovered how that dream was really a horrible nightmare, realizing that it was not created Life from nothing, I was actually destroying life without leaving anything behind.

Faced with this problem, Pink tried to convince her companions to stop the destruction of this beautiful world, but neither Blue nor Yellow had a priority listening or understanding, and definitely speaking with White was not an option.

Now she was on a hill next to her pearl, watching the sky while her Pearl was next to her, Pink was in her Rose Quartz form at this time, even with the beauty that the nightlife offered to the Diamond, with the fireflies hovering around it, and the stars shining brightly in the sky, you could not improve the mood of the matriarch, and see her Diamond thus made her feel terrible Pearl, because her only purpose to exist was to make her diamond happy, and he was miserably failing on that.

The world that Pink came to love so much, even more than her home, was going to be destroyed. He had to do something to stop him, but she had no idea what to do.

Now, in another time and another reality, it would have occurred to him that if Blue, Yellow and White were not going to listen to her, maybe if they would deign to listen to someone they could not ignore, someone different, and then Pink Diamond would become Rose Quartz, would lead a rebellion and, in a way not at all intentional, would do a lot of harm to many people, even if in the end it would end up saving the planet and its inhabitants.

But fate is something you told about change, nothing is written in stone, it can be completely turned into something completely different, change can happen for anything from the most insignificant to what is beyond what is possible, beyond of everything imaginable.

And it all started with a new flash that was born in the night sky, a light that Pink saw a particular flash in the night cloak, small and insignificant to which I did not pay much attention at first, but soon realized that the tiny light was felt getting bigger, brighter and more defined, drawing Pink's attention.

He thought for a moment that it could be a ship from Homeworld, perhaps from one of his sisters who came to visit her (or who had discovered her coming down to Earth, and let her know that the problem was), but after observing it in detail, the event in the sky, he realized that it was not a ship but something else, and that when he saw her better he confused her because he had never seen anything similar ever.

Pearl, who also spotted him on the sky, was just as excited

"Is it a comet ... with two tails?" Pink and Pearl said in their minds at the same time, even though one of them was really confused and fascinated, while they had traveled for thousands of years in the cosmos, and had never seen or known of the existence of something similar, this was certainly Some an unprecedented event for both.

I was so amazed by the new and fascinating unprecedented event, so much that it took some time to realize that the comet became more defined, larger and was approaching faster and faster towards the ground, too close to its position.

Upon realizing this, Pink acted as quickly as possible.

"Watch out!" Shout Pink who rammed Pearl and threw her to the ground while activating her shield to protect them both.

For Pearl, everything happened extremely quickly, I only managed to understand it, it was thrown to the ground, while a massive rumble was heard, while the earth shook and an immense cloud of earth and dust rose and covered the entire area.

The entire event was so violent, intense and sudden, as well as fast, and once they felt safe and calm, Pink and Pearl rose from the ground, and once the dust cloud dispersed, they watched as all place.

The comet had fallen very close to its position, fortunately it did not shut them on its head, but fell a few meters from the palanquin, which adsorbed much of the impact, and was quite damaged, two of its four legs were broken, and the side that received the impact burned a little, leaving a very dark pink color, the fireflies had violently dispersed by the strong wind, and the animals had fled.

They observed that next to the now destroyed palanquin, about 10 meters away, there was a huge crater, obviously the product of the comet's impact.

"My diamond! Are you alright !?" Pearl asked hoping nothing had damaged Pink.

"I'm fine, but that was certainly unexpected," Pink said as she stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes, looked in the direction of the epicenter of destruction and something caught her attention.

He could see that from the bottom of the crater, something emitted a golden light, this caught his attention and he went to see what had fallen from the sky, his loyal pearl accompanied her to make sure nothing bad happened.

Both gems, carefully but quickly, stopped at the edge of the crater to observe the bottom, and finally see what it was that hit the earth and emitted that golden glow.

They expected to see a ship that suffered a serious accident, an escape pod, perhaps a piece of space debris, or even a gem like a Ruby or a Jasper was what had an impact, Pink and Pearl had heard that these gems, among others They were strong enough to make a burning meteorite without damage.

Those and many other possibilities went through the minds of both, but certainly none involved what really was at the bottom of the crater.

"Is that ... a hammer?" Pearl asked really missed with the turn of events.

And certainly, at the bottom of the crater, resting and almost embedded the earth was what appeared to be a hammer made of gold, which was the source of a golden light.

Pink did not say a word, just low towards the crater and decided to take the hammer in his hands to examine it better, when his hand took the hammer and raised it he felt something, something he could not discover but he knew that the hammer was the source of this feeling that touched the deepest of his being, a sensation that was not at all invasive or unpleasant, just held the hammer with his two hands the warmth, happiness, power and many other sensations that captivated her, and it was not the only thing.

Half a meter long and mostly made of pure gold, and the entire hammer, from its hilt to its head, was full of ornaments, symbols and ornaments, which were carved and sculpted in a perfect way. the hilt began with a gold spike at the base, then it was wrapped with a strip of skin of some kind of reptile, up to the middle of the hilt, the rest of the hilt until the heads continued with the same spiral pattern, but carved in gold.

The head of said hammer not only huge, almost the size of Pink's head, but also the most decorated and ornate part of the hammer, one part of the hammer was flat, while the other end was a peak, and at each a cross had been carved on the side with a skull in the center, and in the basins of these skulls were a pair of small red jewels, the flat part of the hammer had very rare symbols carved on the edge, a language that Pink had never seen, and on the top there was another sharp spike.

The most striking detail was around the head, there was a halo made of a pure golden light.

What most stood out to this hammer was a halo made of a pure golden light.

Pink was completely hypnotized by beauty, and feelings, emitted by this strange artifact, devouring with her eyes, and with her mind adsorbing every detail of it.

Another thing that stood out was that despite its size, this hammer was very light.

Pearl stood by his side, I also observe equally hypnotized, but much more curious, to that hammer, and I also observe the look of pure happiness that his face had on his diamond, with his star-shaped pupils, and a smile as bright as the hammer he now held in his hands, as he would have been given the best news of his life, while giving him the most beautiful gift of all.

"It's amazing," said Pearl, equally hypnotized by the beauty of Hammer, "but where did this object come from and what is it?" Pearl asked since, although she knew it was a type of hammer, deep down she felt that it was more than just a hammer.

Pearl I wait for his diamond to respond, but after a long period of silence he stopped seeing the hammer and directed his gaze to his diamond, which still had the same expression of amazement on his face, it seemed that he did not even hear it at all .

Pink was completely hypnotized by this object, all about it was something from another world: its design, its supernatural glow, the energy it emitted, its mysterious appearance.

That ... and also the whispers that filled his mind, with an ethereal voice, almost imperceptible, that he pronounced different words with meaning that he could not understand, perhaps because they were pronounced in an unknown language, words that he could not understand and two of which stood out, two that escaped Pink's lips without her noticing, but her pearl heard.

"Excuse my diamond, but what did he say?" Pearl heard her diamond speak, and unable to understand what her Diamond said, but she ignored it, so she tried once to get his attention.

"My diamond?" once Pink did not pay attention to him, or even changed his rapt expression as he looked at the hammer, so I try again, now with his voice a little stronger.

"My diamond?" I ask again without any answer, now he began to worry a little about Pink, so he decided to increase the intensity of his attempts.

"My Diamond, what are you listening to?" this time Pearl shook Pink a little, while increasing her decibels to her voice, which also allowed her to notice the concern in her voice.

But in the end he achieved his goal, Pink looked away from the hammer and his whole being shook, as if he had suddenly been awakened just before falling asleep.

"What's up Pearl?" Pink asked a little confused, she felt strange, in a way she could not describe very well, her mind somewhat heavy and cloudy, but quickly that feeling faded to almost disappear.

"He said something, but I didn't understand him very well," Pearl replied, still little worried about her Diamond.

Pink was a little confused about what she said, until a couple of words came to her head, words she never had in her life, or when she was created, she had heard, but they didn't feel at all strange.

"Azur," said Pink Diamond, causing even more confusion in her personal Pearl.

Pearl just looked at her extremely confused.

* * *

All this happened on Earth, while at Homeworld, a couple of events broke out since Pink touched that mysterious hammer.

White was extremely confused by what had just happened, in a moment she could clearly see everything Pink did, thanks to her astral pod, until suddenly Pink touched that Hammer and a brilliant golden light blinded her for moments, and prevented him from continuing to watch Pink.

Elsewhere, a very particular Sapphire asked to speak urgently with his Diamond, something had changed the future very sharply, and what he saw was too much to silence him.

* * *

Hello comrades, the muses spent a long time without coming to me, and now that I have updated and started to rewrite The Universal Crown, they do not stop arriving everywhere, with new and incredible ideas, new realities to forge and delight. and it is very difficult to say no to them.

So I will be updating my other stories a lot, so stay tuned for new content.

For now I want to play a game with you, a challenge, and that challenge consists of the following:

Whoever manages to guess the name of that artifact that Pink has obtained, will win an Oneshot of the theme, series, Ship or whatever he wants, just leave your attempts in the comment box next to your opinions. I look forward to your participation.

Without further ado, we don't see porto in the next update here and in Wattpad.


End file.
